notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Technician (NOTD)
Description The Technicians are the marines that have proven their mechanical aptitude in being gifted in repair and upkeep of machines, weapons, and armor. Often deployed to settlements, they use their powerful Exosuits and the omnitools that they are equipped with to perform rudimentary repairs and haul supplies and debris with their nanosteel nets. Generally perceived to be mean spirited or antisocial, most technicians are simply workaholics that do not wish to be disturbed while working because they want to do the best job possible. Many perceive themselves to be playing second fiddle to the Engineer Corps, so the general result is that Technicians put forward 110% when working to ensure that, should something break, it cannot be blamed on them being “not as good as those Engineer eggheads.” Despite not making the Engineer Corps, Technicians are often praised for their tenacity, being able to cobble together useful gadgets from scrap and retooling machinery to fit other purposes, such as manipulating weaponry with their omnitools and making their Exosuits into makeshift combat walkers. Starting Skill Open/Close Cockpit (X -> V) *The Technician can open and close the cockpit of his exosuit. Having the cockpit closed will render the Technician immune to all ailments, barring Short Circuit. Having the cockpit open will render the Technician vulnerable to ailments, but due to the life support systems no longer having to work as hard, gains increased energy regeneration of 1 energy per second. Has no energy cost or cooldown. Exhaust *The Technician exhumes the hazardous exhaust produced by the exosuit, giving random ailments (barring Madness) to units in a 5 radius and reducing their movespeed by 10%. Costs 12 Energy Passive Starting Skill Exosuit Passive *The Technician is not slowed by creep and has a high health pool and armor, but low shields. Armored Chassis Passive *The Exosuit's armor protects the pilot from physical harm, allowing him to absorb hits and damage without fear of losing rating. =Weapons= : Tier 1 'Surveillance Drone' (?) - The Technician releases a retooled aerial repair drone to scout for him. The flying drone has an 11 sight range, can detect hidden units, is very fast, and is too small to be noticed by enemies, effectively rendering it invulnerable. Active summon, costs 30 Energy :Level 1 - Lasts 20 seconds :Level 2 - Lasts 40 seconds :Level 3 - Lasts 60 seconds Surveillance Drone Abilities: *Plasma Cutter Overcharge - Deals 200 damage to a single target, but can only be done three times. On the third use, the Surveillance Drone will be destroyed, as the frame cannot handle discharging the additional energy that it was not designed to withstand. 'Floodlights' The Technician equips his exosuit with industrial strength floodlights, illuminating the area ahead of him to allied units within a radius of 15 and slowing enemy units caught in the blinding glare. Detects, does not go “over” or “through” walls. Passive :Level 1 - Increases frontal sight range by 2, slows enemy units by 5% :Level 2 - Increases frontal sight range by 4, slows enemy units by 10% :Level 3 - Increases frontal sight range by 6, slows enemy units by 15% Tier 2 'Targeting Array Active' (?) - The Technician deploys an array that assists the nearby marines by updating their personal heads up displays with tactical information and highlighting enemy weak points. Lasts for 10 seconds. Costs 25 Energy. Model: Sensor Tower. :Level 1 – 20% damage increase aura :Level 2 – 40% damage increase aura 'Mad Spark' (?) - The Technician launches a strobe light cobbled together with a fire alarm at an area, distracting and enraging any nearby infected into attempting to destroy it to stop the noise and the lights. Costs 20 Energy. :Level 1 – Lasts for 3.5 seconds :Level 2 – Lasts for 7 seconds Tier 3 'Hammer of the Gods' (?) - The Technician deploys a Black Dog anti-personnel turret. The Black Dog is equipped with high explosive fragmentation shells, and causes open wounds on attacking targets. If the Targeting Array is deployed while the Black Dog is also deployed, its duration is increased to the length of time that the Black Dog is deployed. 50 energy cost. :Level 1 – The Technician deploys a Black Dog turret at the targeted location. Lasts 30 seconds. : =Modification= : Tier 1 'Nanosteel Net' (?) - The Technician fires a strong net at a single target, snaring it. Air units are dragged down, able to be fired upon as if they were ground targets. Enemies near the target are slowed by its thrashing attempts to escape. Costs 12 Energy. 7 Second Cooldown. :Level 1 – 3 second duration, 20% slow in a radius of 1 :Level 2 – 4 second duration, 25% slow in a radius of 1 :Level 3 – 5 second duration, 30% slow in a radius of 1 'Nanites Upgrade' Not only for medical purposes, the Technician utilizes nanites in the upkeep of weaponry and for minor repairs. They are not limited to the Technician’s exosuit, and will repair things around him in a small area. Passive Aura :Level 1 – Increases health regeneration by 2 per second in a radius of .5 :Level 2 – Increases health regeneration by 4 per second in a radius of 1 :Level 3 – Increases health regeneration by 6 per second in a radius of 1.5 Tier 2 'Crawler Drone' (?) - The Technician sacrifices some of the plating of his exosuit and a healthy amount of nanites to create a Crawler Drone, search and rescue drones retooled with kinetic catapults that they use to launch debris at enemy targets. Costs 100 Health per Drone :Level 1 – Crawler Drones have 60 health and deal 7 damage. :Level 2 – Crawler Drones have 120 health and deal 14 damage. Crawler Drone Abilities: *Regeneration – Being little more than a can with legs full of nanites, the Crawler Drones are comparatively fragile but very quick to repair should they be damaged. *Kinetic catapult – The Crawler Drones can attack enemies at range by firing stones and other surface debris through their kinetic catapaults. *Mechanical – Crawler Drones are not slowed by creep, and cannot receive ailments. *Scavenge – Destroyed Crawler Drones will leave behind a shell that will restore 50 health to any Technician or Crawler Drone that passes over it. : 'Ballistics' The Technician’s modifications to the exosuit reduce recoil and increase energy output to weapon systems, allowing an increase in the expected damage and firerate of any weapons he equips. Passive :Level 1 – Increases the damage of all weapons by 12% :Level 2 – Increases the damage of all weapons by 24% Tier 3 'March of the Machine' Putting the exosuit into overdrive and autopilot, the exosuit achieves a state of efficiency not achievable if human interaction were included. The auto-targeting system, however, is the result of on-the-fly modification by the Technician, and there are still some bugs to work out… Toggle, 50 Energy to activate and drains 5 Energy per second :Level 1 – The Technician gains 300% increased armor, health, and damage. Will attack allies if not direct at enemy targets. Category:Character Classes Category:Apollo Security Team